Modern ultrasonics lack appropriate devices for ultrasonic atomizing of a liquid medium, which would provide a fairly long spray cone without heating. Moreover, difficulties are generally involved in obtaining a uniform spray.
There is known a device for ultrasonic atomizing of a liquid medium (SU, A, 1,237,261) comprising an ultrasonic vibrator with a concentrator, a main thrust bushing installed on the ultrasonic vibrator, an additional thrust bushing installed on the concentrator, an auxiliary thrust bushing having a radial channel with an outlet on its internal surface and disposed in the terminal portion of the concentrator, a guide mechanically connected to the main and additional thrust bushings, a branch pipe for feeding a liquid medium, which is arranged along the longitudinal axis of the concentrator and mechanically connected to the main thrust bushing, a free end of said branch pipe being fitted through the additional thrust bushing, and two hollow rods, one of which is mechanically connected to the auxiliary thrust bushing, while the other one communicates with its radial channel, free ends of the guide and the branch pipe for feeding a liquid medium being movably fitted in the other ends of the first and second hollow rods, respectively.
However, in the known device a desired liquid-medium spray-cone angle may be obtained only by using an ultrasonic vibrator having a predetermined power, a disadvantage increasing ineffectively a spray-cone angle due to which the spray length is limited and dispersion is appreciably decreased.
Moreover, the foregoing device has been generally unsatisfactory due to the fact that a liquid medium is atomized at a spray-cone angle formed in the course of its free movement from the concentrator, a factor making the spray nonuniform and unstable.